


Effets secondaires

by Kokoroyume



Series: Intoxiqué [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Season/Series 14, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Le réveil après une soirée bien arrosée est souvent difficile. Et celle-ci a définitivement laissé ses marques...[Saison 14][Dernière partie de la série "Intoxiqué"][Wincest]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Intoxiqué [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029246
Kudos: 3





	Effets secondaires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : l'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété...
> 
> Cette dernière partie peut probablement se lire juste après "Intoxiqué" (si vous n'aimez pas les histoires aussi explicite que l'est la deuxième partie, "Hors de contrôle") mais sera sans doute plus agréable à lire en ayant lu les deux premières partie ;)  
> Cette fanfiction est (je pense) assez différente des parties précédentes et ne mérite pas un rating plus élevé, je crois (si le rating vous semble trop faible après votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !).
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Il avait horriblement mal au crâne.

Sam grogna, se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et enfonça davantage la tête dans son oreiller. Le martèlement était trop insistant pour qu'il puisse espérer retrouver à nouveau le sommeil. Dès qu'il réalisa cela, ce fut au tour de sa vessie de se manifester.

Il abandonna à regret toute tentative de se rendormir et s'extirpa de ses draps, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Un filet de lumière pénétrait dans la chambre par la porte qu'il avait, pour une quelconque raison, laissée entrouverte. Il resta un moment sur le bord de son lit, grognant une nouvelle fois et enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Ça devait bien faire des années qu'il n'avait plus eu une gueule de bois pareille. Il y repenserait à deux fois la prochaine fois que son frère suggérerait qu'ils passent la soirée à boire...

Sam releva brusquement la tête, grimaçant face à une nouvelle pointe de douleur mais portant fébrilement son regard autour de lui. Même dans la pénombre, il devinait très bien que ce n'était pas sa chambre.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de porter le regard sur le lit qu'il occupait, seul.

C'était le lit de Dean.

Parce que c'était là où ils avaient fini après avoir passé la fin de soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Son cœur se mit à frapper violemment dans sa poitrine, sa gorge devint encore plus sèche qu'à son réveil et une chaleur intense se répandit en lui. Une réelle excitation aussi, qui le laissa les mains moites et les joues enflammées. Une partie de la veille était floue dans sa mémoire mais beaucoup de choses très explicites lui étaient revenues à l'esprit.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire -

Avaient-ils perdu la tête ?

Comment avaient-ils pu... ?

Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, Sam était celui qui avait tout initié. Et Dean avait suivi. Avec enthousiasme.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de - de faire ce genre de choses avec son frère dans le passé ! Pas plus qu'avec un quelconque autre homme ! Et, comme lui, Dean n'avait jamais affiché autre chose qu'une orientation purement hétérosexuel ! Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ? Ce n'était pas un peu trop d'alcool qui aurait dû suffire à les convaincre de se lancer dans une relation - une relation incestueuse comme si c'était normal ! Et pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas en lui la moindre trace de révulsion qui aurait été tout à fait légitime dans cette situation ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il n'arrivait pas -

Il avait du mal à respirer, se rendait-il compte. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et un sentiment proche de la panique lui serrait la gorge. Sam savait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il serait plus intelligent d'essayer de décortiquer posément le problème, mais les pensées continuaient à affluer dans son esprit.

Il en avait fait des trucs tordus dans sa vie, plus d'une action qu'il regrettait encore aujourd'hui, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé pouvoir être le genre de personne capable de perdre le contrôle de ses actes sous l'influence de l'alcool au point de se frotter contre son frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se libère contre sa jambe ! Est-ce que Dean était même encore dans le bunker ? Qu'avait-il éprouvé en posant les yeux sur lui avant de quitter subrepticement son propre lit ? Ressentait-il la même honte qui était en train de lui tordre l'estomac ou de la fureur parce qu'il avait laissé ça se produire ? Était-il profondément déçu que Sam ait eu ne serait-ce que la pensée d'initier tout ça ? Dégoûté ?

Sam avait mal dans la poitrine et ses doigts se resserraient douloureusement sur son t-shirt. Il ne pouvait pas à nouveau perdre son grand frère. Il venait à peine de le récupérer.

Il se leva maladroitement, trébucha sur ses vêtements au sol, se rattrapa à la table de chevet.

Il se figea.

Puis ses muscles se détendirent et soudain sa respiration devint plus facile. Parce que là, sur la surface plane, l'attendaient un verre d'eau et un analgésique. Juste un petit geste. Suffisant pour lui rappeler que Dean était toujours là pour lui. Pour qu'il se remémore soudain que c'était son frère qui l'avait embrassé le premier, même si lui avait d'abord dévoilé son intérêt, et que c'était encore Dean qui l'avait invité à dormir dans son lit.

Sam était toujours profondément perturbé mais il reprenait doucement le contrôle de ses émotions. Savoir, ou supposer, qu'ils avaient tous deux eu la même envie en même temps, qu'ils avaient dérapé ensemble, était à la fois rassurant et désarçonnant. Tout cela... Tout cela devait pouvoir s'expliquer. Ça avait forcément dû venir de quelque part. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'où mais son mal de crâne ne l'aidait pas non plus à avoir les idées claires.

Sam prit le verre d'eau et avala le médicament.

Il allait essayer de faire une chose à la fois. Mettre de l'ordre dans ses interrogations et éviter de laisser son imagination se focaliser sur des scénarios-catastrophes tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Dean. Il avait envie de le retrouver maintenant, de se rassurer sur ta présence. Il n'était toutefois pas certain d'être prêt. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans penser à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes...

Sam déglutit et se força à se mettre en mouvement. Il rassembla ses vêtements. Il fit automatiquement le lit, observa son travail d'un sourire tremblant et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Une douche. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Froide, si nécessaire.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam avançait lentement dans le couloir, habillé de frais, et il était agité, inquiet. Il pouvait entendre son frère s'affairer dans la cuisine. Depuis quelques minutes, il s'accrochait... à des arguments pour défendre son cas ? Si c'était ce qu'ils étaient, ils étaient franchement faiblards.

J'étais saoul.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Oh, et le meilleur : je n'étais pas le seul.

Et dire qu'il avait un jour prétendu vouloir devenir avocat...

En tout cas, s'il devait en arriver là, il préférait utiliser ces excuses que les débuts de justification qui se formaient dans sa tête et ces nouvelles réalités qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Te toucher de cette façon m'a paru naturel. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé t'embrasser et je ne serais pas contre le faire à nouveau. Je commence sérieusement à m'interroger sur ma sexualité parce que l'idée que l'on puisse devenir plus intime attise ma... curiosité.

Sam s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, hors de portée du regard de son frère. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ignorait même s'il était prêt à formuler la moindre fraction de ses récentes réflexions. Car, en très peu de temps, énormément de pensées lui avaient traversé l'esprit.

Il avait eu envie de nier l'évidence en se disant qu'on leur avait jeté un sort ou qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à ses souvenirs. Il s'était aussi presque instantanément refusé de se permettre de se réfugier derrière ces théories réconfortantes. S'il s'efforçait bien de faire une chose, c'était de regarder la réalité en face et d'assumer ses actes. Et il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que, même si l'alcool était sans doute en partie à blâmer, il y avait eu un désir de sa part. Ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille n'avait rien eu de factice.

Sam se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait eu envie de serrer son frère dans ses bras, là, dans la cuisine, avant que ça ne déraille. Puis il avait eu envie de plus. Ou peut-être, inconsciemment, de quelque chose de différent et de tout aussi significatif. Quelque chose de spontané mais pas assombri par des émotions fortes de perte ou de retrouvailles comme semblaient être définies leurs embrassades depuis de trop longues années. Pour une quelconque raison, Sam avait trouvé l'alternative choisie acceptable et... et Dean aussi.

Il s'était aussi accordé une minute pour se demander sérieusement s'il éprouvait une attirance physique pour les hommes. Sa première réponse avait été clairement "non". Voir son frère déambuler occasionnellement à moitié nu le laissait de marbre. Voir Dean sourire, son regard s'adoucir ou lire les différentes expressions de son visage était... familier, confortable et... le rendait heureux. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau et ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Ce qui était par contre complètement inattendu, c'était de pouvoir ressentir de l'excitation en se pressant volontairement contre son corps, de découvrir qu'il aimait le goût et la texture de la peau de Dean et la caresse de ses lèvres. Il avait réalisé, avec une certaine stupeur, qu'il ne serait sans doute plus jamais capable d'observer son frère sans y lier cette nouvelle connaissance et que, par conséquent, il y avait définitivement toutes les chances pour qu'il ressente maintenant un réel attrait pour plus d'un aspect de son apparence physique. Il avait donc dû, avec effarement, réviser sa réponse et était maintenant fixé sur un solide "probablement".

Et puis il y avait ce qui revenait en permanence au centre des pensées de Sam. Leur réaction. La façon dont ils s'étaient lancés sans hésitation. Ils avaient aimé ça alors ils ne se l'étaient pas refusé. Dean était plutôt hédoniste mais, lorsqu'il y avait un risque trop important qu'il blesse où qu'il soit blessé, il se contenait ou se détournait. Sam avait appris à faire pareil et s'évertuait à maintenir les choses en équilibre entre leur vie de chasseur et le reste du monde. Plus encore entre eux, bien conscient des blessures que leur relation avait entraînées au fil des ans. Sam ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu tout deux décider d'abandonner toute prudence et faire quelque chose - quelque chose d'aussi risqué. Il y avait trop d'images marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à envisager la possibilité de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

En ce moment même, alors qu'il se forçait à rejoindre Dean en ayant l'air décontracté, il se sentait profondément embarrassé parce que c'était son expression de pur plaisir au moment de son orgasme qui revenait constamment au premier plan dans son cerveau. S'il n'était pas si tendu, traînant toujours son mal de crâne et un rien moins maître de ses émotions, il aurait bien pu laisser échapper un rire dangereusement hystérique.

C'était surréaliste. À 36 ans, il faisait l'expérience d'une rencontre homosexuelle, avec nul autre que son propre grand frère. Il était incapable de se dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça et savait pertinemment qu'il s'enfonçait dans des eaux troubles, voire carrément dans un abîme insondable. Et, malgré tout, il songeait encore, pas si vaguement que ça, à toucher à nouveau Dean d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'innocente ou de fraternelle alors que son regard venait à peine de se poser sur sa silhouette.

Sam déglutit et se força à avancer même s'il avait une envie de plus en plus pressante de faire demi-tour et d'aller se barricader dans sa chambre. Il était adulte, il avait survécu à plusieurs apocalypses, il pouvait certainement s'en sortir face à son frère et cette situation complètement bizarre.

Il essaya de diriger son attention ailleurs, vit le large plat sur la table et annonça sa présence.

\- Des pancakes ? demanda-t-il, soulagé de découvrir que sa voix ne vacillait pas.

Honnêtement, avec la gueule de bois et l'anxiété que lui procurait cette situation, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait très faim, même si ça sentait très bon.

\- Et du bacon, ajouta Dean avec un bref sourire, en se tournant et déposant les derniers plats sur la table.

Sam s'assit en face de lui lorsqu'il s'attabla, soudain un peu plus inquiet car son frère ne croisait pas encore son regard. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou distant. Ses traits étaient un peu tirés, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il se remettait d'une soirée trop arrosée. Sa bouche était...

Sam baissa rapidement les yeux vers son plat vide, frottant nerveusement une main contre sa jambe. Il avait tenu, quoi, une minute avant de laisser à nouveau son esprit dériver ? Ce n'était pas sérieux, il était quand même capable de se maîtriser davantage que cela.

\- Allez, sers-toi, tu en as bien besoin après tout ce qu'on s'est enfilé hier.

Il entendit Dean qui commençait son repas.

Tout était normal.

Tout était parfaitement normal.

Si l'on mettait de côté le fait que Sam était profondément gêné par ses pensées et qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur l'absence de réaction de son aîné. Pensait-il qu'il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé ? Avait-il décidé qu'il était mieux de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Avait-il -

Dean lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table qui lui fit relever la tête par réflexe. Il croisa ses yeux verts, le vit suspendre un instant sa mastication sur le bacon qu'il avait à moitié en bouche et entre ses doigts. Durant un seconde, Dean sembla tout aussi incapable que lui de détourner le regard. Puis les paupières de son frère se baissèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne croise à nouveau son regard pour un instant tout aussi bref, ses yeux finissant par fixer résolument sa propre assiette.

\- Mange, ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus rauque.

Sam déglutit à nouveau et prit un verre de jus d'orange avant de se servir distraitement quelques pancakes.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un moment mais l'expression de Dean avait été exactement la même que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la veille. Chargée de désir. Un doute au moins n'avait plus lieu d'être : son frère aussi ressentait toujours cette attraction.

Ils se mirent à manger dans un silence qui leur était peu coutumier et, bien que Sam se découvrait finalement un certain appétit pour les pancakes moelleux qui passaient sous sa fourchette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de son frère. Ce dernier mangeait définitivement plus lentement que dans ses habitudes et, s'il ne paraissait pas hostile ou tendu à outrance, il semblait avoir décidé de ne se concentrer que sur sa nourriture et d'ignorer Sam.

Si ça continuait trop longtemps, ça finirait sans doute par l'agacer mais, pour l'heure, il en était plutôt reconnaissant. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir comment gérer cette situation. Peut-être même que Dean n'y comprenait pas grand-chose de plus que lui-même...

Une partie de l'attention de Sam était détournée par les observations qu'il faisait malgré lui, les souvenirs de la veille et son imagination galopante. Ses doigts luisant légèrement de graisse alors qu'il les portait à sa bouche, son peignoir qu'il trouvait jusqu'à présent un peu ridicule, sa mâchoire presque glabre libérée de la barbe naissante qu'il avait pris le temps de raser. Est-ce qu'il retrouverait le goût de Dean sous celui du bacon s'il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche à cet instant même ? Le laisserait-il faire s'il trouvait le courage de faufiler ses mains sous son t-shirt et dans son caleçon pour rejouer la scène du soir précédent, et même aller plus loin ? Préférerait-il la sensation de la peau nue de son visage contre le sien ou celle des poils drus ?

Sa libido se rappelait à lui comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, et ce en dépit de l'anormalité flagrante de la situation. Bien que cela calmait ses nerfs et effaçait une part de ses craintes, l'absence de colère, de dérision ou d'émotions négatives de la part de Dean ne l'aidait pas à se tempérer lui-même. Son hésitation et ce qu'il soupçonnait être de l'embarras, parce que son frère ne s'était jamais montré timide concernant tout ce qui avait trait à la sexualité avant, attisait même en lui quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à définir.

En dépit de ses pensées libidineuses, son esprit continuait à creuser pour tenter d'obtenir une meilleure compréhension de la situation. Y avait-il eu des signes avant-coureurs ? Il avait accepté depuis longtemps que leur dévouement l'un envers l'autre frisait l'obsession. Même avec toutes les promesses et les mots blessants qu'ils avaient échangé au fil des ans, plus que jamais, il ne s'imaginait pas réussir à continuer à vivre si Dean quittait ce monde. D'un point de vue purement émotionnel, son frère était tout pour lui, peu importait qu'il avait parfois encore du mal à l'accepter ou le reconnaître. Son refuge, son flambeau, son... guide - à défaut d'un terme plus contraignant, et sans paraphraser totalement les mots attribués à Bouddha. S'ils n'étaient pas Dean et Sam Winchester, il n'y aurait sans doute eu qu'un pas à faire pour que, sur le papier du moins, on puisse interpréter leur relation comme destinée à se concrétiser par une union. Mais c'était là le cœur de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'étaient personne d'autre qu'eux même. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Sam n'avait encore jamais songé à pousser leur relation dans cette direction et n'avait rien fait dans cette optique. Ou pas consciemment, en tout cas. Est-ce que ça venait de Dean alors ? De Monsieur j'évite-les-conversations-à cœur-ouvert-le-plus-possible ? Il n'en n'avait pas trop l'impression non plus.

Sam savait qu'il avait eu très peu de temps pour trouver une explication pour justifier ce qu'il désirait mais il était quand même frustré que ses conclusions le poussent à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de circonstances.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il avait eu envie de Dean de cette façon. Si l'un d'eux avait tenté d'embrasser l'autre au mauvais moment, il aurait très bien pu en résulter un nez en sang et une parole dure. Sans le petit coup de pouce de l'alcool, même si l'expérience première aurait pu s'avérer agréable, il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'ils refoulent leurs sentiments au nom de leur ego ou de leurs insécurités. En dehors de cette période où le monde avait enfin décidé de très bien tourner sans eux, Sam aurait parfaitement pu se laisser dévorer par un millier de doutes, déjà trop rongé par le poids de leur mission.

Tout ça... Tout ça était encore possible. Tant que Dean et lui ne parlaient pas vraiment, il n'y avait aucune certitude. Mais Sam, malgré son trouble et sa confusion, était étrangement serein quand il songeait à ce qu'il avait maintenant envie de partager avec son frère.

Il termina les derniers pancakes qu'il avait ajouté dans son plat, un peu surpris par la quantité qu'il avait consommé alors qu'il se sentait encore un peu vaseux, et leva à nouveau les yeux vers Dean. Cette fois, son aîné l'observait, son propre repas déjà achevé. Son expression ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées et ses bras étaient croisés sur la table. Il la masquait en partie mais Sam pouvait quand même deviner une part de tension dans sa posture.

\- ...Hier soir...

Son appréhension revint à la surface, son excitation aussi. Son frère dut être perturbé par quelque chose qui s'afficha sur son visage parce qu'il ne poursuivit pas immédiatement puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je... n'ai pas d'excuse à te donner. Je veux juste que tu saches que ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Avant. Et ces imbéciles qui insinuaient qu'il y avait plus entre nous que ce qu'il y avait réellement se plantaient royalement, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation et un regard appuyé.

Sam sourit légèrement.

\- Ouais, hier encore, ça m'aurait paru complètement idiot, approuva-t-il sans difficulté.

Dean acquiesça et il sembla se relaxer quelque peu. Puis son regard devint facétieux.

\- Quoi ? Pas d'aveux que tu es amoureux de moi depuis des années ? Pas de coming out ? Je suis déçu, Samantha, finit-il avec un sourire.

Et lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour réponse.

\- Tu peux parler. Avec toutes ces heures à traîner dans les bars, c'est plutôt toi qui serait susceptible d'avoir expérimenté de ce côté-là, répondit-il finalement avec malgré tout un sourire en coin.

\- Peuh ! Qui aurait besoin de ça quand toutes les belles femmes tombent à ses pieds ?

\- Tombaient. Tu n'es plus si jeune que ça, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Son frère sembla vexé pour une seconde puis il sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu es juste jaloux. Et puis tu avais l'air plutôt intéressé par le vieux fossile que je suis, hier.

Avec cette remarque, l'atmosphère changea à nouveau. Le sourire de Dean, devenu un rien charmeur, s'estompa et ses yeux se baissèrent pour fixer la table.

\- Tu as demandé à ce que nous n'allions pas plus loin que ce que nous étions en train de faire... ici, dit son frère en laissant ses yeux parcourir la pièce.

Sam se demandait si le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient entamé, juste ici, moins d'une demi-journée plutôt, venait aussi de lui réchauffer les veines. À la façon donc il s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler, il paria que oui. Et ses propres mains devinrent moites.

\- ...Je t'ai poussé dans la direction tout à fait opposée. Alors que tu avais tellement d'alcool dans le sang que tu n'était même pas capable de la lever.

Le ton de Dean laissait plus filtrer de la culpabilité que du reproche et l'ombre d'un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres ne cherchait pas à être insultant mais Sam ne put pas s'empêcher de se défendre. Et de le défendre.

\- Ouais, ben, je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies demandé de te plaquer contre le mur et de m'acharner sur ton érection jusqu'à ce que tu ne tiennes plus. Tu t'es emballé -

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse un effet pareil, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Et Sam jura que ses oreilles rougissaient en avouant ça. Son esprit tenta tant bien que mal de le forcer à s'arrêter sur la découverte que Dean pouvait être excité par l'idée de son petit frère le surplombant et prenant le contrôle mais il refusa de perdre le fil de sa déclaration.

\- Tu t'es emballé mais j'étais tout aussi consentant et intéressé que toi. Et, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu, je le suis toujours.

Il se surprit lui-même à soudain choisir de ne pas tourner autour du pot et, durant un instant, il se sentit très très stupide alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse bêtise. Non, ce n'était pas une erreur, pas si ça pouvait empêcher Dean de s'imaginer qu'il avait profité de lui ou autres idioties du genre.

À sa déclaration, son aîné leva immédiatement les yeux et le dévisagea.

\- Tu ne pense pas qu'on a perdu la tête ? Que l'alcool nous a fait ressentir des choses qui n'existent pas ? Qu'on nous a jeté un sort ?

\- ...Non. C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Ça m'étonne juste que tu l'accepte si facilement. Tu es du genre à tout analyser en long et en large, Sam. Je m'attendais sérieusement à ce que tu fasses ton Spock et que tu trouves une raison logique pour mettre tout ça derrière nous, finit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Sam eut envie de lui rétorquer que, d'eux deux, c'était plutôt Dean qui avait tendance à intérioriser et se détourner des évidences juste devant son nez.

\- Et moi je m'attendais à une crise existentielle sur ta nouvelle bisexualité. Ou, tu sais, le fait que nous ayons une relation incestueuse.

Il disait ça avec désinvolture mais c'était en fait deux points qui le chiffonnaient lui-même. Il n'avait pas de pensées très précises sur ces sujets pour l'instant mais il ne doutait pas qu'elles apparaîtraient et hanteraient son cerveau dans les semaines à venir. Il était donc très facile de les attribuer à Dean.

Son frère l'étudia du regard si longuement qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis un impair, puis il sourit largement avec une expression qu'il ne pouvait définir autrement que séductrice.

\- Si c'est ça être bisexuel, ça me va, dit-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Les sourcils de Sam se levèrent sur son front alors qu'il était incapable de décider s'il était plus amusé, flatté ou perturbé. Il choisit de lever les yeux au ciel, comme il le faisait tout le temps quand son frère l’exaspérait et faisait l'idiot.

\- Quant au reste, continua son aîné avec plus de sérieux, franchement ? Si j'avais eu envie de te sauter dessus quand tu avais, je ne sais pas moi, 16 ans ? Ça m'aurait rendu malade. Rien qu'y penser me donne la nausée. Après toutes les merdes qu'on a traversé ? Après tous les partenaires que nous avons eu et perdu ? Après toutes les fois on a cru être séparés pour de bon ? Je peux passer au-delà de ça sans vraiment m'en sentir coupable. Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait pas un peu bizarre, d'accord, vachement bizarre, mais si nous sommes tous les deux partants...

Il n'était pas à la place de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre l'impact que son rôle de grand frère, auquel il tenait tant, avait sur sa vision des choses. Il se montrait pourtant franc et direct. Ils ne s'empêtraient pas dans ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils en étaient bien conscients. Ils ne parlaient pas de la possibilité que ces sentiments puissent se greffer à d'autres émotions, dès aujourd'hui ou dans un lointain avenir. Il y avait une porte devant eux et ils s'attendaient mutuellement pour la franchir, comme toujours. L'aventure était dans leur sang et, ensemble, ils étaient capable de tout.

\- Donc, tu veux me sauter dessus ? déclara-t-il finalement en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Dean cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas idée, répondit-il d'une voix plus langoureuse, s'appuyant un peu sur ses bras pour se pencher en avant, flirtant délibérément.

À nouveau, Sam hésita entre amusement et attraction. Ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose de le voir se montrer aguicheur avec d'autres que d'en être la cible. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser complètement désarçonner.

\- Tu es certain que tu ne préférerais pas que je te saute dessus ? dit-il en employant un ton plus bas à son tour mais son sourire large et conscient que ses fossettes étaient bien visibles.

Il vit la pomme d'Adam de Dean rebondir quand il déglutit et eut droit à une expression renfrognée l'instant qui suivit.

\- Trouve-nous plutôt une chasse pour demain au lieu de faire le malin, dit-il en se levant et en rassemblant la vaisselle.

Il l'observa alors qu'il se détournait, plats en mains, ses oreilles rougies.

Il se dit qu'il était plutôt content d'avoir mal à la tête, l'estomac un peu barbouillé et les yeux désagréablement sensibles à la lumière vu où cela les avait menés.

\- Si ça te dit, déclara Dean avec une nonchalance qui ne sonnait pas tout à fait juste, le dos tourné, remplissant l'évier d'eau mousseuse, on peut reprendre ce soir là où on a laissé les choses hier. Ma porte sera ouverte, finit-il en lui jetant un regard invitant par-dessus son épaule.

Mais Sam s'était déjà levé pour le rejoindre et n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour emprisonner sa mâchoire dans sa main, et lui voler un baiser avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Ce fut bref, il prit à peine le temps de caresser la langue dans la bouche qui s'était instinctivement ouverte et goûter les lèvres charnues. Encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit clair. Il s'écarta à peine quand il relâcha son aîné.

\- Ce n'était définitivement pas la faute de l'alcool, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Un bruit amusé échappa à son frère puis Dean l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser et Sam ne protesta même pas contre la main savonneuse dans ses cheveux. Il irait commencer ses recherches dans une minute. Ou cinq, peut-être. S'il parvenait à échapper à la nouvelle addiction dans laquelle il plongeait.

**Author's Note:**

> Le résultat n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais en faire à la base mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> L'histoire manque un peu de crédibilité, parce qu'ils devraient sans doute se débattre bien davantage avec leurs sentiments, mais j'ai quand même passé un bon moment en l'écrivant :D  
> (Et puis, il ne faut pas trop attendre d'une fanfiction qui commence en PWP ;p)
> 
> Je me rends toutefois compte que je ne maîtrise pas le Wincest comme je l'aimerais et je vais donc sans doute m'attaquer à quelque chose sans romance pour ma prochaine incursion dans le fandom (j'ai une idée d'un Sam de début de saison 15 propulsé de quelques mois dans le passé qui me trotte en tête...).
> 
> Commentaires et kudos sont les bienvenus et je vous dis bientôt peut-être au détour d'une fanfiction ;)


End file.
